kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Religie, Zingeving en Levensbeschouwing
Algemene info Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: Dierickx, Vandenhoeck Anna (vanaf 2015) Examenvragen 2016-2017 Meerkeuze 4: vragen elk op 1 punt # wat is relationele autonomie # wat is ethisch manicheïsme # ... # ... open vragen: in totaal op 16 punten # In radio Gaga wordt een jongen geïnterviewd die revalideert met zware brandwonden. Wat herken je van de spirituele dimensie bij hem? Situeer in de geziene theorie over de spirituele dimensie. (6) # Wat is het verschil tussen euthanasie, palliatieve sedatie, en physician assisted suiced? (defineer, geef de verschillen en kader het (situeer het in dit hoofdstuk)) Stond in kaders waardoor je weinig plaats had om ver uit te wijden over de verschillend of situering te geven, moest bij deze vraag dus wel to the point zijn) (5) # Wat zijn de drie vormen van verantwoordelijkheid en hoe verhouden ze zich tegenover elkaar? (5) 2015-2016 Open vragen 1. Geef de definitie van C. Puchalski over spiritualiteit en link ze met de wijze waarop de spirituele dimensie zich uit in het geheel van het menszijn. 2. Casus: Een patiënt revalideert na een aanrijding door een dronken chauffeur. De patient is boos is boos en verdrietig omdat zijn leven stilstaat, hij veel pijn heeft en nog een lange tijd moet revalideren. In een gesprek met jou tijdens het oefenen zegt de patient het volgende: * "Ik was echt boos op die chauffeur. Door zijn onverantwoord gedrag zit ik hier. Wie kruipt er nu dronken achter het stuur? Ze moesten hem levenslang opsluiten. Maar ik heb gehoord dat hij 19 jaar is, tja een jonge gast hé. Op die leeftijd heb ik ook al eens een pintje teveel gedronken en hij is nu student. Ja, dan zit je in een cultuur die drinken bevordert. Maar waar ik wel een probleem mee blijf hebben, is dat de jongeren dneken dat drinken erbij hoort en denken dat het ok is. Het is voor niemand goed eh. Als ik hieruit kom, dan hoop ik dat ik hierover kan in de klas van mijn zoon gaan vertellen. Dan komt er toch iets goed van. " * Welke modellen herken je in het antwoord van de patient? Defineer de modellen, illustreer ze met de uitspraken van de patient en geef de voornaamste eigenschappen van de modellen. * Stel dat de 19jarige bestuurder contact opneemt met de patient om zich te verontschuldigen. Is er dan vergeving mogelijk? Hoe zou je de categorie van l'impardonnable hier toepassen? Meerkeuze 1. Bono commune is een begrip van...? (meerkeuze) 2. Welke spanning hoort niet bij de stervenskunst? * werk-ontspanning * geloof-ongeloof * hoop-wanhoop * zin-onzin 3. Menschenwurde is... * is compleet afhankelijk van de concrete toestand * is slechts deels afhankelijk van de concrete toestand * is compleet onafhankelijk van de concrete toestand * ... 4. Welke is geen deel van de verantwoordelijkheid in 3e persoon? * De barmhartige samaritaan * de anderen * de mensheid * de derden Voor 2015 1) Bespreek de stelling: niets is onvergeefbaar. 2) Geef de definitie van WHO en geef de kritieken hierop en haar vooronderstellingen.